Ramanik's Big Brother- Revamped
''Ramanik's Big Brother: Revamped ''is the first season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on February 13, 2016. This is the first season of the second generation of Ramanik's Big Brother. Cast This season features 13 new houseguest. Twist of the Season *The Button: Every eviction until the final seven (or until three people have pushed the button) the houseguest will have a chance to void an eviction. If three houseguest choose to push the button then the eviction will be voided, and if three houseguest do not press the button then the eviction continues. Once the three houseguest have pressed the button or once it becomes the final seven then button will be no more. **On Week Three four houseguest decided to press the button. This caused the eviction to cancel and spared Andrew and Tim. *I Have An Offer: Each week an offer will be given to a Head of Household winner and/or a Power of Veto Winner. The winner will choose to either take it or decline it. If taken then the outcome would benefit that houseguest, benefit another houseguest, it could be a disadvantage to that houseguest or be a disadvantage to another houseguest. The choice is up to them: **Week 1: Peyton accepted the first offer given, and it was to give one houseguest immunity for the week and he chose Tim. **Week 2: Ivy accepted the offer given, and it was a punishment that had to be given to a houseguest making that houseguest ineligible of voting for the week and she chose Tim. Ivy declined the offer given at the Power of Veto competition. It would have banned her from playing in the Week 3 Power of Veto competition. **Week 3: Daulton accepted the offer given after the he won the Power of Veto. It was revealed that the offer would be announced after the Veto Meeting. After the Veto Meeting was held it was revealed that in the next Head of Household competition there would be two Heads of Household crowned instead of one. The Heads of Household would nominate the same way, and failure to agree on a nomination would result in them being nominated for the week. **Week 5: Peyton accepted the offer given, and it forced him to name one of his two nominees he chose Andrew. After the Power of Veto Peyton accepted the offer which punished the houseguest making them have their votes PUBLIC for the whole Week 5. **Week 6: Addrian accepted the offer given, and it allowed every houseguest except Addrian to nominate another houseguest. Three houseguest would be nominated before the Veto and only two would be finalized. The offer also forces the Veto winner to use the Power of Veto, so that there would only be two nominees remaining. **Week 7: Daulton accepted the offer given, and it declared that the next week would start with an Instant Eviction, and end with a Double Eviction. Notes * Most Head of Household Wins- Brian * Most Power of Veto Wins- Daulton * Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Aydan and Daulton * Most Post-Veto Nominations- Aydan and Brian * Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- Ivy and Robert * Most Times the Veto was Used- 4 * Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 5 * Most Total Votes to Evict- Romeo (8) * Least Total Votes to Evict (Only counts if that person was nominated post-veto)- Robert (0) * Most Times The Votes were unanimous- 3 * Most Times The Votes were not unanimous- 5 * Most Days in the House- 25 Days * Most Immuned Houseguest- Tim Voting history Week 1: Due to not sending a vote Nin was penalized. He will receive a penalty vote, and the vote will be plus one each time he is nominated for eviction. Week 2: Since Nin had a penalty vote the vote was plus one. Week 4: Due to implying that the Veto competition was rigged, and breaking rules Tim was expelled from the game. Week 5, Part 1: Even though the offer was accepted making the houseguest have their votes PUBLIC the vote would have still been displayed because it was unanimous.